


It was a big mosquito

by That_1_Name



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Oneshot, Post Divorce, domestic-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name
Summary: One morning out of many where all Daniel wants to do is go to work, but Johnny just has to be, well, Johnny and make things difficult.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	It was a big mosquito

An alarm was going off on the bedside table near Johnny. He groaned, annoyed at being brought out of his sleep at the unholy hour where not even the sun was filtering through his bedroom window yet. Stuffing his head under his pillow, he reached out blindly for the source of the noise, knocking over various items in the process, one of which was definitely a glass of water that he'll have to clean up later. Finally, his fingers closed around the obnoxious device, which happened to be a phone. Given the time, his brain couldn’t supply the answer as to whose phone it is, but that’s not important. What is important is that it needs to shut the hell up. Thinking quickly, Johnny figured out the easiest solution to fix the problem, and, where most normal people would’ve just shut off the alarm, he lifted his arm to chuck the phone against the wall. Thankfully, for the phone’s sake, an arm shot out from the covers to grab Johnny’s bicep just before he could swing.

Muffled from under the covers came a tired voice, “Johnny, please, don’t break my phone.”

Johnny only grumbled in response, arm falling back onto the bed more out fatigue than actually listening. Daniel crawled out from under the covers, suffering from a bad case of bedhead. He yawned and stretched, sounds of his bones popping filling the early morning air. He reached over Johnny’s prone form and grabbed his phone to finally end the alarm.

“Fucking finally,” Johnny removed the pillow from atop his head, eye lids revolting to be opened with how heavy they felt. Through his blurry vision, he could make out Daniel’s face from the light of his phone, and he looked just as haggard as Johnny felt. Turning, Daniel noticed Johnny watching and leaned over to kiss his cheek, “Sorry, must’ve left my phone on your side of the bed by accident.”

“Just don’t do it again, Larusso,” Johnny reached out and cuddled up to Daniel’s side, arm circling around his waist, and, no, he didn’t like cuddles. It’s just always cold in his room and Daniel is like a small personal furnace that he also could makeout with, which at the moment doesn’t seem that bad an idea.

“Johnny, stop, I need to get ready for work.” Daniel swatted at Johnny’s hands that were groping for his face.

“Come on, just one quick peck and that’s it.”

“With you, there’s no such thing as anything quick.”

Johnny was thankful for the dimness in the room so it could hide his grin, “Got that right.”

The covers were tossed aside as Daniel swung his legs over the side of the bed, but, before he could take his first step, he felt Johnny’s arms tighten once again around his waist. “Ok, you had your fun, let go.” He tried to stand only to be pulled back down, “Seriously?”

Back and forth they went for a bit, Daniel attempting to stand only to be pulled back by the indomitable grip of his Johnny. Eventually, Daniel was able to wrest himself free. He was thrilled to finally be able to stand on his own two feet until Johnny’s legs wrapped around his waist. It only took a few seconds before Daniel realized that the ground flew away from his feet and there was wind rushing past his ears. His brain didn’t have time to register that he was just lifted into the air till he was already slamming back onto the bed with a solid thunk and creak of the bedsprings. Johnny slid up to Daniel while he was still processing what happened, obviously smiling from the way it felt as he buried his face into the crook of Daniel’s neck. To say Daniel was annoyed would be a partial lie, actually a part of him was impressed, and a more subconscious side of him was a little turned on.

“Well, ok, you got me, now wh-OW!” Daniel winced as Johnny latched onto his neck, biting down on the sensitive skin there and sucking on it. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Helping you wake up.”

“And giving me a hickey does that?”

“Well, I was planning on blowing you but princess is too high and mighty and in a hurry for that.”

“I, um, I’m going to choose to, uh.”

“Mmhmm,” Johnny started kissing his way lower, leaving a trail of tiny little red marks, “use your words, Larusso.”

“Why are you such an asshole sometimes?”

He could feel Johnny shrug, “Because you like it? I don’t know, it’s too early to talk about feelings.”

Daniel took in a deep breath attempting, and slightly failing, to calm himself down before things escalated. An idea struck and was put into motion. Daniel turned towards Johnny so that they were facing each other, and, from the dim light starting to pierce into the room, he could see how flushed Johnny’s face was. Daniel reached up to cup his cheek, putting on his best smile. Johnny fell for it as he leaned in to start making out but was stopped by a knee that was suddenly shoved between them. Daniel shifted his weight pushing into Johnny till he had him pinned below him, knee pressed into his stomach.

“Whoa, that’s more like it,” Johnny sounded way too delighted by the sudden action.

Rolling his eyes, Daniel leaned down till he was mere inches from Johnny’s face, “It’s always one thing with you.”

“Not true, Larusso, it’s actually two. One is kicking your ass and the other, funny enough, still involves your ass.”

“Well, that killed the mood,” Daniel declared standing back up and rolling off the bed.

Johnny shot up, holding up a pleading hand, “Hey, come on, you told me to be more honest with my feelings! I’m just doing what you said!”

The bedroom door shutting is enough of an answer.

“Geez, someone didn’t get enough of their beauty sleep.” Johnny fell back into bed and crawled under the covers to avoid the sunlight that was becoming more prominent.

In the bathroom, while he let the shower warm up, Daniel looked at his reflection in the mirror to take in the damage Johnny did. “Come on, the hell he think he is a vampire?” There were several red marks around his collarbone and a few on the lower part of his neck. A fleeting wish was made that his work shirt will be enough to cover up the damage, and a curse was sent in the direction of the happily slumbering lump currently in bed.

\----------

So far Daniel has been lucky driving into the dealership. No one else was there, so he could quickly just sneak his way into his office and make up some excuse for not ever getting up because there’s no way he is walking around like this. It was only after he had gotten dressed that a drowsy Johnny pointed out, rather gleefully, that there was a big red mark just below his left ear. Nothing Daniel had would cover it much to his horror, so he just zoomed out of the apartment eager to get to work first. Fiddling with the keys to the front door, too lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t register the clicking of heels till a playful voice spoke up, “So, either the mosquitoes are out or someone had a good morning.”

Fuck.

Daniel turned in shock to see Amanda nursing a Starbucks cup, who was trying really hard to suppress a smile that wanted to break out on her face.

“Oh yeah, a big annoying one that doesn’t know how to just let a guy get on with his morning.”

She allowed herself a laugh at the expense of her ex-husband. Daniel sighed as he unlocked the door and the two strolled in. She followed him to his office, “Don’t be so hard on the guy. I actually find it cute. Nice to know that the two of you are getting along; in all honesty, when the two of you got together I was expecting days when you would come in bruised.”

“I’ll have you know I can hold my own against that big ape.”

“Says the guy with the big love bite on his neck.”

“Point taken. Can you do me a favor and not mention it to anyone? I feel weird having my love life on full display.”

“Should’ve thought about that before you were sending heart eyes to Johnny all those months ago, but I’ll do it. I got your back.”

“Thanks, Amanda.”

“What are business partners for?” She smiled again before walking off. Later in the day, when he hears Amanda tell some of the sellers to be sure to carry bug spray when they go out onto the lot to avoid getting bit by mosquitoes, Daniel makes a vow to make Johnny pay and see how he likes going to work like this.

\---A few days later---

Miguel felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of his sensei out of second hand embarrassment at recognizing what those red marks on his neck were.

“Uh, Sensei Lawrence, if you want, I can cover class today.”

“Why?”

“Well,” Miguel looked away, unable to meet his sensei’s eyes, “it’s just, you’re kind of, um, hmm.” He gestures vaguely around his own neck.

It takes a minute before Johnny recognizes what he is referencing, “Oh, I getcha, but no, I’m still teaching. Today’s lesson is gonna be about how to handle a sneak attack from behind.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the fandom! Woohoo! I like to thank narcissablaxk for getting me into this ship in the first place as I have plenty of ideas to write out now.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a lovely day xoxo


End file.
